Electrical circuits that are positioned in outdoor environments need to be protected from lighting. For example, an antenna driving system is often exposed to lighting strikes that can destroy the circuits in the antenna driving system. A currently available solution requires installing an additional lightning rod close to the antenna or integrating a lightning protection rod into the antenna.
For some specific linear antenna array systems, the driving circuit is deployed inside a center pipe to be isolated from radiators that are outside and close to the center pipe. Both the lightning wire and the driving circuits are arranged into the space inside the center pipe with a good ground connection.
The driving circuits in some currently available linear antenna array systems are deployed inside a center pipe along with a plurality of bulky radio frequency (RF) cables used for the driving network. The center pipe isolates the antenna and cables from radiators that are outside the center pipe but close around outside the center pipe. In such prior art embodiments, the RF cables and the lightning wire are bundled together and the diameter of the center pipe must be large enough to include the bulky cables and the lightning ground wire.